In Between the Lines
by pen2starshollow
Summary: Fills in the blanks with continuation scenes from various episodes. Java Junkie. 519 EPISODE ADDITION UP.
1. Back together date night, continuation

**_This picks up right after Kirk walks through the kitchen on their back together date night and Luke goes to get him_**

* * *

After dragging Kirk back into Rory's room and locking the door, Luke walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and propped it up against the knob, hindering any chance Kirk has of escaping during the night.

"So, I am pretty sure Kirk is out for the night."

"Oh yea, well, this is running across the town square naked Kirk we are talking about here. Can't put too much past him, awake or asleep," Lorelai responded, swallowing her last bite of ice cream before putting the lid back on.

"Well, just in case he does decide to try and leave Rory's room, god forbid naked, I propped a chair up to the knob, so unless he becomes David Copperfield, he won't be escaping any time soon."

"Ah, well done Mr. Fixit," she joked as Luke sat back down.

There was a moment of silence between them. It was the first time since they arrived at the restaurant that either of them was quiet. Both their stares were transfixed on the other's mesmerizing blue eyes. She smiled at him, for no real reason other than the fact that him being back in her house made her feel like things were right. Luke, being there, across from her… it was the way things were supposed to be. For the first time in over a month, including the week they had spent back together, she finally felt stable, calm. He felt this same calmness and smiled back.

"So….."she said, letting out a long sigh.

"So…." he responded, still keeping eye contact.

"I am guessing the only reason you so carefully secured Kirk in Rory's room was pure concern for his own safety. It has nothing to do with the message I left you about getting lucky, of course. Right?"

"Of course," he answered with a smirk.

"Well, you know, safety first, that's our motto here, baby."

"Yeah, your many unlocked doors definitely suggest that. Speaking of which, I still need to fix that lock back here."

He started to get up and walk towards the door. Lorelai grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her.

"Are you insane? This is our back together date-night and you are talking about fixing my lock? We need to get our priorities straight here, mister. No fixing tonight…Are you not seeing the suggestiveness of the dress here?"

He smiled. Pulling his chair closer to her, he put both of his hands on the outside of her thighs.

"I believe I already commented on how much I like the dress," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"And the shoes." He kissed her again, sliding his hands slowly up her thighs, landing lightly around her waist.

"And your hair," he whispered in her ear as he moved one hand up and ran it through the dark, wavy strands.

She laughed a little to herself. "In all our time apart, you certainly haven't forgotten how to do this part." He smiled, happy that he could still make her happy. She grabbed his shirt, almost yanking it off his chest, to pull him in for a deeper, longer kiss.

Wanting to close the distance between them, Luke placed his hands on her waist, and, leaving his seat he pulled her up with him until they were entangled in each other. She began to move her hands slowly up his arms. When she got to the wonderfully sculpted dent in his tricep, she squeezed a little before continuing up towards his neck. Lorelai stopped again when her hands reached his shoulders. She reveled, just for a moment, at the idea that this strong, muscular, protective man was hers again. Finally her hands finished their conquest to the top of his neck. Wrapping her arms around him as if she would never let go, she began to move.

Lorelai started pulling him towards the staircase, but the kitchen counter got in the way. Luke banged his hand against the edge, but he hardly noticed and definitely didn't care. He threw her up on top of the counter, moving his body in between her legs and pulling her torso in toward his. She slipped her hands from his neck down once again to his broad, sturdy shoulders. Wrapping her legs around him tightly, deepening the kiss, she almost let him take her right there in the kitchen. Then, she remembered what she had planned.

"Before we have yet another kitchen encounter on the uh, counter, here…I have a surprise for you upstairs."

"A surprise, huh?" Luke responded, with an excited yet questioning smirk.

"You'll like it," she said, sliding down him to let herself off the counter. She grabbed his hand and they quickly left the kitchen, scaled the stairs, went down the short hallway and ended up in Lorelai's room. She shut and locked the door behind them and told him to sit down on her bed. As she turned back around, she gave him one of her infamous awkward winks.

"Didn't we talk about your lack of winking ability before?" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I suck I know. Just sit down."

She went over to her closet and pulled out two oval shaped products.

"So, you know how Michel went to California? Well, he was telling Sookie and I about his trip and he mentioned how his teeth were done by the same guy who does Nick Lachey's, which of course made me think of Jessica Simpson, which then made me remember…"

"Oh, how did I know where this was going," he cut in, rolling his eyes back.

Oh you know you love it. So, what do you think,… passion fruit or vanilla swirl?

"I think as hot as that sounds, nothing with the words _fruit_ and _swirl_ should be anywhere near a man's body. "

"Oh come on, babe, they were all out of the _rugged, masculine diner man_ scent." She slowly began to move toward him while taking off her shawl and seductively throwing it on the floor.

"You liked them before."

He blushed at this. He loved that her quirky comments could both embarrass him and turn him on at the same time. Grabbing the side of his face, she leaned down and gently kissed him. He felt the same desire he always had for her. This desire revolved around his torn intentions….on one hand, he wanted to rip both of their clothes off as quickly as possible,… on the other, though, he loved moving slowly, relishing each moment of the experience before moving on to the next.

Tonight, though, he decided that every minute should count.

He was still sitting on the bed. She was still standing in front of him. Luke thought it was necessary to fix this. Still kissing, he pulled on her waist as he began to lie down on the bed. She was caught off guard as he flipped her, almost roughly, onto the bed and quickly climbed over her.

"Wow," Lorelai giggled, both surprised and turned on. "So it's gonna be like that tonight, huh?"

He just smiled down at her.

"Now, Mr. Danes, this isn't just an attempt to make me forget about those two Jessica Simpson Dessert products over there, is it?"

"Oh, no, we will have a go at those another time. Tonight, though, after what we went through the last month, I think just you and me… together… is enough."

Lorelai sighed. He always did that. Luke always found a way to say the perfect thing at the perfect time.

She responded, "It always is."

With that, it started. It was the first time they had made love since before their breakup.

The night that Luke had stormed through her door and taken her breath away with that passionate kiss, they had mutually decided not to sleep together yet. They wanted to, of course. They wanted nothing more than to strip down, not just emotionally, but physically, and feel each other again. She wanted to touch his strong, heaving chest. He wanted to run his fingers along her soft, silky skin. But after pulling their lips apart from the mind-blowing kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever, they both knew that they had things to talk about before they could take each other fully.

And talk they did, for the entire night. Of course, this doesn't mean they weren't in physical contact. In fact, there wasn't a moment that night where they weren't holding hands, interlacing fingers, stroking arms and wiping tears.

After hours of sorting their relationship out that night, they both resigned to her bed. Luke held her as they slept. He held her heart, her tears and even her fears. Now that they were finally being honest though, he had assured her that everything that was happening was real. He was really back, he told her, for good.

Before they slept, though, they discussed the idea of a "back together" date. He thought it was a good idea to start things off fresh. She liked the thought of putting the pain of the past month behind them and moving on to what their relationship "could" be.

It was Luke's suggestion that they wait a week, until their "back together" date-night, to re-consummate their relationship. Of course, Lorelai put up a small protest at first, as she does with everything. Eventually, though, she realized waiting would make their whole night better.

_Real_, she thought. I can wait for him another week because this is _real_. He is here, and what he tells me I can trust because his feelings, and mine, are _real_.

So, they agreed. As hard as it was, they kept their physical longing under control the entire week.

And, after making love for the second time on their "back together" date-night, Lorelai, with her body half-draped over Luke while his arm held tightly around her, thought: "Moments this perfect are worth the wait. _Luke_,…was worth the wait.".


	2. Post Emily shut up continuation, 517

**_This takes place right after the confrontation between Lorelai and Emily in 517. Less humor because I felt it was a pretty serious event to joke about so soon. Hopefully not too fluffy!

* * *

_**

He desperately wanted to go around the counter and hold her – he wanted to address what had just happened. He felt a sinking pain in his stomach thinking about his part in what had just taken place. Luke knew it wasn't his fault – they had talked about this last week when they got back together. Her mother was stuck in her ways – people who are part of Emily's world don't change their views overnight. In fact, they rarely change their views at all. Emily only believes what her culture, her class, her world, is supposed to – no, expected to – believe. He could build her daughter a house, buy her a car, and care for her if she got sick, but he still would never be good enough. Luke had accepted that this was simply the way it was.The night he went over to Lorelai's house to get her back, Lorelai had made it clear that she knew her mother would probably never give her blessing for their relationship. She told him, just like she had at Doosies, that it didn't matter. Lorelai said she knew he was worth it all and that he had given her more in their eight year friendship, and four month romance, then her mother had in all the 16 years she lived in that prison of a house.

_You make me feel like I am good enough now_, she had said as she cried in his arms. _She has always made me feel like anything I accomplished was still less than enough. Never enough. I am never enough to her. I never will be. But with you, I felt like I finally was enough – I had everything I needed. And when we broke up, my world crumbled. I had finally felt like I was moving towards a world and a life where I am not trying to constantly fill in a void, or a missing link. I had found that in you. But losing that, losing you, the one who made me believe I was okay, just as I am – not to sound all Jerry McGuire here – but that left me completely lost. And to know my mother played a part in causing my pain, but even worse causing yours – that is why when I told you I was done with her I meant it. Luke, I never again want to let her hurt you or hurt us._

He remembered those words as he finished cleaning up the counter. No matter what she had said, he knew that after yelling at her mother like that, in front of him, hurt her. Luke knew that even though he wanted nothing more than to go over and hold her, talk to her, he had to give her time to her pull herself back together. So he just let her sit.

After a few minutes, he stopped what he was doing and looked over. Lorelai's face was white and her breathing was just starting to return to normal. He couldn't take seeing her like this. He went to the door and flipped the sign to closed. Slowly, Luke walked toward her and gently grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up.

"Luke, I have to get back to work soon"

"I know. But after this unexpected turn of events, the Inn can survive 20 more minutes without you," he responded, placing his other hand around her back to guide her upstairs.

When they opened his door Luke walked her over to the couch and sat her down. The lack of words from Lorelai told him she was still overwhelmed.

"I am going to make you some coffee," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"As strong as possible, please"

He didn't try to get her to talk about Emily and the confrontation as he moved around, readying her drink. He knew Lorelai – she lived to talk. And she would –when she was ready.

When the coffee was ready, Luke poured her a cup and brought it to the couch.

"Here," he said softly.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

She started, "Luke, listen. My mother – I didn't expect her to – I should have, again – but I," as her voice became more shaky, she stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just hate that you had to deal with her again. I'm so sorry."

When she opened her eyes, he saw tears forming, quickly, like waves – pouring out of an ocean of blue perfection. As the first tear dropped, he gently wiped it off her cheek.

"Lorelai," he said, intertwining his fingers in hers. "I want to show you something."

He brought her over to his refrigerator. On it, three picture were up, two of which Lorelai had never seen before.

"You see this," he said, pointing to the first picture. In it, a petite, brown-haired woman was bending down next to a little boy. The young boy was leaning into her with a huge smile on his face that highlighted his distinguishably blue eyes.

"This was my mother." He spoke quietly, but with detectable pride in his voice rather than sadness.

Lorelai looked closer at the picture, and then over at him. When she turned to face him, Luke wasn't even staring at the fridge, but instead he was looking right into her eyes.

"Luke, you have never showed me her before. She's beautiful," she told him.

He smiled.

Happy that he was finally able to share this with her, Lorelai linked her arm through his. He pointed to the picture on the other side. "This is me and my father, a few years before he died."

The picture was of Luke as a young man. Set in his father's hardware store, both he and his dad were wearing button up flannel shirts. His father was smiling at his son with a look of pride. Even though he had seemed cold and tough with Luke at times, his father always found a way to let his son know he was proud of him.

"Wow, I have seen pictures of you two before, but you look like a spitting image of him here." Lorelai squeezed his arm a bit, pulling him closer to her. She wasn't quite sure why he had brought her up here to show here these new additions to his refrigerator, but she was happy about it.

"Lorelai. Now, see this picture here? In the middle?"

A huge grin came over her face. "Yes, this is my favorite picture of us."

It was taken at Miss Patty's Christmas party. Lorelai and Luke were together, sitting on a couch Patty had set up in the corner. She was nuzzled closely under his arm. Lorelai was, of course, wearing a red Santa's hat that partially covered her dark curls. She had convinced Luke to wear the special "red" baseball cap she had bought him, just for that night.

Miss Patty had been running around all night with her camera, snapping away. At the time she took their picture, they were unaware she was photographing them. She caught them just as Lorelai was smiling up at Luke. He was grinning back down at her. It was one of the only pictures in years where Luke had been caught with a wide, open mouth smile. Their faces were only inches apart from one another.

Lorelai stared at all three pictures he had showed her. Luke stalled for a moment, and then, wrapping one arm around her waist, he began to speak.

"Lorelai, I put these three pictures up here for a reason."

She linked her fingers into the hand that was around her waist, waiting for him to continue.

"My mother and father are gone, as you know. For the past 15 years, since my father passed, besides Liz and Jess, the only family I have had was composed of those in this town. I mean, as crazy as this town is and as much as I complain and argue with people, they have helped me feel like even without my parents, Stars Hollow is still my home – my extended family. Even so, I sometimes have felt like I was missing something after both my parents passed away."

Luke paused for a moment. Lorelai looked at his face. It was quite serious. She realized this may be the longest time he has gone on without her interrupting him in a very long time. She knew he was going somewhere with this, so she just waited for him to speak again.

"I know that right now things between you and your mother are not good right now. I know that everything going on is a long time coming and it isn't all my fault, but that doesn't make it any easier to see you hurting over the situation. I can't say that when Emily was yelling at me today I didn't want to go off on a rant and tell her what I thought – trust me, that is the most restraint I have been able to show in a while. But, when all is said and done, my relationship, however bad, with your mother is not what is important. I know that you wish things could be different, and of course I wish she could accept me…"

"Luke," she jumped in. "This was a long time coming. You didn't do anything…"

"I know, Lorelai. But regardless, it was _our_ relationship that pushed you two over the edge. Look, all this I am getting to has a point. I still hope that one day, however far it may be away, you will be able to work things out with your parents. Because, trust me, I know what it is like to lose a mother or a father. I know the pain it causes, even if you won't admit it – I know it is on your mind a lot."

He looked into her eyes. There were tears forming, and he noticed how fragile she looked. It killed Luke to see her this way. He had to finish telling her why he brought her up here.

"You see," he said, pointing to the three pictures. "I lost my mother. I lost my father. Losing family is a part of life, but in some way, they always stay with you. Gaining new family is also a part of life, though. So that is why I wanted to put _our_ picture in between the others. Lorelai – _you_ are my family now. And I have faith that eventually you and your own family will be able to work things out. But until then, I just wanted to let you know that I will always be there for you – you and Rory. So I hope until that day that you and your mother are able to fix your relationship, you know I am here, and not going anywhere no matter what happens with her."

Lorelai was stunned. She knew how important his mother and father were to him, and for him to put _their_ picture up along with the other two said volumes. He was in. He really _was_ all in. Trying to hold back her tears, she reached her hand up and tucked one of his long, curly locks behind his ear. Gently stroking his cheek, she gave him a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He held her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. It was all she needed to say.


	3. 519 Night one: revisiting the past

This is an episode addition fic for 519, "But I'm A Gilmore." It can be placed in between night one and two of Luke cooking at the Inn. Most of the fics I have read that added on to the episode took place after Lorelai gets off the phone in night two, so I thought I would try something a little different. I had to throw another DC reference in here, I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading!

* * *

The whole staff had gone home, and Luke was just finishing up in the kitchen. Sookie's notes dictated not only how to cook each meal but also exactly how to leave the kitchen at the end of the day. And not just where the pots and pans go – that would be too normal. The notes detailed how many spoons and forks can be stacked on top of each other, how many times to wipe the counter before turning the towel over, and on what shelf in the freezer each different kind of meat should be placed.

_This woman is damn crazy_, he thought. _I really have to learn how to say no sometimes. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't say no to Lorelai. I never have been able to. But now, it is hardly an option. She and I both know that. At least now that we are together she has been making it more worth my while when I do these things for her._

Luke continued straightening up as his mind drifted off to the different ways Lorelai had _rewarded_ him in the past. He snapped out of his day-dream as he felt someone's hands come around his waist from behind.

"Hey," he heard Lorelai say as she put her chin on his shoulder. "How is my savior doing tonight?"

Luke laughed, rolling his eyes. "I am not your savior. Just your really easily-convinced boyfriend."

"Oh, you don't give yourself enough credit. You left your diner to come save my panick-y ass. And you not only saved it, you had these boys in here following you around like you were their Buddha-chef. You impressed the hell out of them, and me."

He smiled, turning around to lean back against the counter.

"Please don't compare me to Buddha."

"Oh, come on, you run off and hang out in caves all the time. That apartment of your practically _is_ a cave. And besides, I bet you would look hot wrapped up in nothing but a sheet. It would have to be a flannel sheet, of course, but –"

Luke cut her off with a quick kiss. This seemed to be the only way to get her to stop talking as of late.

"No Buddha, no sheet."

"Okay, fine. Geez, that is the second time tonight you stopped my mind from going to dirty places. You're no fun."

"Well, I just worked your kitchen for an entire day and dealt with your crazy partner calling me about how many times to strain the duck sauce, so I am a bit too tired to play along with your dirty mind right now."

Lorelai curled her lower lip, preparing to go into full pouting mode. "Oh, well then I guess you don't want to see the surprise I have for you upstairs? Damn. And I was all ready to reward you for a job well done too."

"You are just trying to get me to let you make more dirty cooking jokes," Luke said, placing his hands lightly on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Alright, if you say so."

Lorelai started to turn and walk away but Luke pulled her back. He wasn't sure if the 'surprise' she supposedly had planned was real or not, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"You are such a pain, you know that? Do I ever get to win in this relationship?" he jokingly teased, knowing very well the answer.

"Well, that was kind of the point of the surprise, silly. Come on, let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the staircase.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Lorelai let go of Luke's hand to pull her key out and unlock the Inn's room where she had set up her surprise. She opened the door to reveal a blanket that was laid out in the middle with candles and food sitting beside it. There was music playing softly in the background. U2 of course - even though she knew it wasn't exactly 'mood' music, it was the only CD she had in her car.

"Tada!" she exclaimed, clearly proud of her work.

"What is this? An indoor picnic?"

"Something like that. I didn't think eating on the bed was a good idea. Especially since I have other plans for that bed, if you know what I mean."

"I think the dead ducks know what you mean, Lorelai."

"Oh! Speaking of the ducks, come here."

Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him over to the dinner she had setup and peeled open the tinfoil that had been keeping the plates warm.

"You can't be serious," Luke asked, noticing she had stolen courses from the meal he had been cooking all day.

"Oh, come on, I have been hearing such great things about your duck and salads I had to steal some to try."

"And you are actually going to eat this salad?" he questioned her skeptically.

"Well let's just say it will probably end up being a pretty decoration to add color to my plate, but just for you, I make take a bite or two."

"Good to know."

"Alright! You must be really tired, so let's sit."

They both sat down on top of the blanket. Luke laid down on his side while Lorelai sat up with her one of her legs draped over his.

"Hey hon?" Lorelai said as she handed him his plate.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you recognize this room?"

"It looks kind of like the rest of the rooms."

"Okay, yes, but_ this_ one in particular is…special."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"This room – it's room number 7."

Luke's mind finally caught up.

"Ah, the test-run. I guess it does look a little more familiar than the rest."

"That was the night we – "

"First kissed," he finished.

"Yep, almost one year ago."

"It seems just yesterday."

"Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Big fun. And lots of it."

Luke laughed. "There is a 'dirty' in there somewhere, I'm sure."

"Isn't there always," she admitted. "Hey, Luke. That night –"

She stopped, looking down and wondering if she should ask what she wanted to ask. He waited.

"That night - do you think we would have ever put this room to use? I mean, you know, if Kirk hadn't come running down the stairs naked?"

"Thanks for reminding me of that visual."

"Hey you're the one that ran after the naked man. Left me wondering if you weren't pulling a reverse Anne Heche for a second there," she teased.

"Oh give it a rest. You know very well I would have rather stayed there with you than chase that maniac through the street that night."

She laughed and patted him on the forearm. "I know, I know, hon."

Luke decided to reverse the question. Nervously (although he couldn't figure out why), he asked, "So, do you think we would have ended up here that night?"

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"I don't know. I just – well, I was just taken aback with the whole situation. The first time you kissed me, I pulled away because I was just completely in shock. And then I realized that I didn't get a chance to – to feel. To know. To understand what was happening. So that is why I moved in to kiss you again. I wanted to make sure the butterflies in my stomach weren't just from the shock of kissing your best friend after 8 years. And then of course I ended up pulling away again. But this time it wasn't about feeling surprised. I just realized how right and how amazing the whole thing seemed. This scared me."

"Feeling right about something scared you?" he interrupted."

Lorelai shifted so was lying next to him with her elbow bent and her arm propping up her head.

"Well, in a way, yes it did. It was all just so unexpected. But once we broke that second kiss, even though my thoughts were still clouded, I knew right away that I wanted a third one."

"Good to know."

"Of course, we never did get that third kiss until much later. Stupid Kirk."

"Can't argue with that assessment."

"Maybe if everything didn't happen with Rory that night, though, this room could have been put to use when I got back from my house." She gave him a knowing, yet embarrassingly awkward, wink. Those were her specialty.

"Ah, yes, the thing with Rory. Which, you still haven't told me about…"

"I know, Luke. I am sorry, I really wish I could let you know more of the details but –"

He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. When he removed it, he pulled her head in for a slow kiss.

He pulled away, letting her know, "Lorelai, I get it. It isn't my place to know these personal details about Rory. I was just kidding around. Don't feel bad about it."

She smiled.

_Thank God I found a guy who understands this kind of situation._

"You know even though I can't tell you about that night, I really am glad you have let me rant to you about Rory lately. I never really have had a man that I could do that with."

"Glad to be of service."

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai said in a quiet, serious tone. He was surprise she hadn't already made his last comment into a dirty joke.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" he asked, although he figured she was thanking him for covering for Sookie today.

"For being there to meet the kitchen sink."

Luke let out a small laugh. "For being there to what?"

"Don't you remember last year, when we were in the park and I had my little 'Meltdown 2004'? The night I asked you for the loan?"

"Ah, yes, I remember now."

He paused, thinking for a moment, and finally said, "You're welcome for being there to meet the sink." He spoke the words, but felt silly thinking about how they sounded coming out of this mouth.

"It's nice, you know."

"What's that?"

"To have finally found that person. A partner."

"You make it sound like we should be heading to Vermont to apply for a civil union."

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean. Someone who can bail you out when you need help. Someone who will make sure you are fed, even if that does mean I have to succumb to the occasional green food product. Someone to take care of you when you are sick. Someone to build you an ice rink because you and snow were having a bad day. Someone to get a T.V. for his room because you want to watch your Jon Stewart, even though he doesn't understand the brilliance that is infotainment. Someone who you can call when your chef is on bed rest and who will drop everything to come save the day. Someone who is…well, a partner."

As she saw the expression change on his face, Lorelai suddenly became very aware of everything she had just said. Luke just sat there, staring at her with his warm, blue eyes, but not moving at the same time.

_Oh, shit. Did I just scare him by gushing like that? I feel like this is the Dawson's Creek episode where Joey and Pacey finally have sex and Joey rambles on about all of the things Pacey has done for her. Oh God, I hope I didn't sound like that girl from the Creek. Why isn't he moving right now? He is just staring. Silence. He knows I hate silence._

Luke finally broke the tension when he swallowed and then let a knowing smile creep across his face. He knew she was thinking a mile a minute in her head. He took her hand, leaned in, and gave her a kiss. "I know," he said. "A partner."


End file.
